Katherine McBride
Katherine McBride is the stoic and dour Type A girlfriend of Vincent Brooks and the office manager at Bantam Suits in the puzzle-platformer, Catherine. Katherine occasionally is at Chrono Rabbit where she eats strawberry cake with milky coffee, showing that she has a sweet tooth. Appearances Catherine Katherine, as a child, attended the same elementary school that Vincent and Orlando had. Orlando and Vincent would often antagonize Katherine by stealing and eating her lunch. Though this upset her, she began giving Vincent her snacks, perhaps having a crush on him. They met again at a 10-year high reunion, where she was depressed due to dating problems. Vincent went and comforted her and gave her dating advice, but eventually ended up falling for her. At the start of Catherine, Katherine and Vincent have been dating for five years and Katherine's parents are beginning to pressure her to get married. Vincent, who is comfortable with the way things currently are, is afraid to fully commit to a relationship. However, matters worsen when the young beauty Catherine enters Vincent's life. He starts seeing her behind Katherine's back. Things worsen even more when Katherine reveals that she's pregnant. Through the entire game, Katherine and Catherine never really meet face-to-face. Catherine, in an attempt to drive a wedge between her and Vincent, sends mysterious and anonymous text messages to Katherine's cell phone. On Day 8, Catherine and Katherine argue over Vincent at his apartment which leads to a fight between the two. As they both try to kill each other, Catherine is eventually stabbed in the stomach. Vincent pulls Katherine away to escape, but soon finds themselves in the Nightmare world. They both climb the tower as a transformed Catherine pursues them. At the top of the tower, Vincent confesses his love and commitment to Katherine when she cannot continue on because of his previous lies and affairs. He attains the acceptance he was looking for, though quickly realizes it was all just a dream. In reality on Day 8, Katherine who has suspected Vincent's affair comes to his apartment to break up with him. Despite his best efforts, she leaves him. In the Katherine True Ending, Vincent tricks her into meeting him, and tells the truth about the affair being an 'illusion' and begs her to take him back. Though skeptical, she can sense his conviction and truth in his words, and gives him another chance. They are married in the Stray Sheep a few months later. In the Katherine Good Ending, Vincent tricks her into meeting him, and tells the truth about the affair being an 'illusion' and begs her to take him back. Though skeptical, she can sense his conviction and truth in his words, and gives him another chance. A few months later, they are casually planning a wedding, though it's obvious the relationship has slid back towards how it was before, with Vincent avoiding responsibility for any of the wedding preparations. In the Katherine Bad Ending, Vincent tricks her into meeting him, and tells the truth about the affair being an 'illusion' and begs her to take him back. Katherine doesn't believe a word of it, as his wish for excitement is written all over his face. She leaves him a second time. Category:Characters Category:Catherine characters